


关卡2-下

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Kudos: 18





	关卡2-下

预警，触手，尿道插入，产卵涉及

在高潮后的满足感与疲惫感中，叶感到了一点“过快”的尴尬。不过还没等他做出下一步的反应，叶就被突然的腾空吓了一跳。

不知何时起，从魔法阵伸出的触手的数量多了一倍不止，触手也不是最开始细小无力的样子。而是形形色色，让人一下就能联想到不少18R玩法，看得叶面色发冷。

叶被这些触手绑住四肢与腰身悬在半米高的地方。被摆成了双腿大开，正面向上的姿势。更有不少空闲的触手在他身上各个敏感点揉捏滑过，玩着他的嘴巴和阴茎。叶还处在射精后的不应期，被它们弄得一阵难受。

又有几根细小纤长的触手在刚刚叶用一根手指自慰过的后穴徘徊，它们试探地插入不断收缩的穴口，也不算太深，但触手上带着的粘液把从穴口到肠道都弄得黏糊糊的。

一根粗细适中的触手在叶面前晃晃悠悠地升起，看着竟然还有几分可爱——毕竟这根触手既没有吓人的凸起，也不过于粗大或是细小怪异。

之前几根玩弄着他舌头的纤细触手助纣为虐，殷勤地拉开他的嘴巴，让温热的口腔对触手展露无遗。

啊啊，果然。叶在被这根貌似友善的触手粗暴地捅入嘴巴时闷闷地想到。看着还算好看的家伙做起来可一点都不可爱，比如嘴里的这根触手，又比如葛叶。

叶是一个很擅长巧妙表达自己不满的人，在配信中他总能坚持意见又不伤气氛。可惜这份高情商对触手毫无作用，叶只能粗暴地用咬断口中的入侵物来表达反对。

没想到的是，这根在他口中肆无忌惮玩弄的触手很是柔韧，牙齿对它不起作用。反倒有味道甜腻的汁液被咬出，灌了叶一嘴。

叶被呛到了，不小心咽下了不少，甜腻感顺着食道滑下。

唔，有点不妙。叶感到明明应处在不应期的身体在淫液的作用下被迫再次兴奋起来。

不过真是熟悉呢。虽然身体逐渐敏感，触手轻轻滑过就不住颤抖，但叶却对这似曾相识的套路有点不耐烦。

他艰难转头看向身边的光屏，可爱的脸上满是情潮，瞥过来的眼神却带着嘲讽，“诶？两次都设计淫药啊，真是对自己的关卡相当的没信心呢。”

大殿里，兜帽长老们一如既往，冷漠又狂热的样子没有丝毫动摇。倒是葛叶在胯下发硬的同时被他气了个半死。这是能挑衅敌人的处境吗？！

叶发现这些触手上带着的粘液都不是什么简单的东西。他的后穴因沾满的触手的淫液变得不正常地敏感，穴肉难耐地收缩，但几根细细的触手合起来都没有葛叶的一根手指粗，根本无法止痒。

淫液的作用很对得起兜帽人的魔法水平，叶开始在蔓延的欲望中迷离失神。他开始发出色情的喘息，阴茎也重新硬了起来。

绑住他四肢的触手并不老实，和不断加入的新同伴一起在叶光滑的皮肤上抚摸游移，留下像蜗牛般黏腻的水渍。它们似乎特别喜欢叶皮肤格外细腻大腿，在那里绞紧又放松，带着凸起的触手在腿部留下一道道红痕。

后穴里纤细的触手们还在不停地抽动，骚刮着充血敏感的肠道。叶在这样折磨人的快感与阵阵麻痒下忍不住扭动腰肢，可除了更为羞耻外无济于事。

这时，一条粗大的触手抵在了叶已经湿软艳红的穴口。

“唔...哈、太贴心了吧...但还是拿走更好哦。”

叶承认他有点被吓到了，这根触手可怕的不只是比他自己阴茎粗上一圈的直径，更重要的是它全身还带着狰狞的疣状凸起，顶端是一簇圆形散开的软毛般的细短肉须。叶拒绝想象这种东西插进来会是怎样的感觉。

触手是没有思考能力，只凭本能行动的魔物，叶带着拒绝字眼的呻吟对它们来说毫无意义。粗大的触手坚定地拓开软烂热情的肠肉，直接狠狠地撞在了叶的前列腺凸起。

唔！叶被这一下刺激得高仰起头，发出一声短促的呻吟。触手这种非人生物插入的异常感逼得他泛起泪光，灰蓝色的眼睛在触手激烈的抽插中变得迷离失神。

在淫液作用下完全乖顺的肠肉颤抖着包裹住粗暴入侵的触手，在触手抽出时挽留般的吮吸。叶一直被冷落的乳头也被几根纤细的触手盯上，它们缓缓缠住他挺立的乳尖，像撸动阴茎般圈起两点乳头上下摩擦。

后穴的抽插还在继续，粗大触手顶端的细软肉须开始展露它的作用。叶的前列腺在撞击中被一下下骚弄。敏感点被攻击的快感已经让叶无比难耐，而伴随而来的肉须的骚弄像一把小刷子，让那一点传来窒息般的刺激。

叶的全身已经在这样的快感下完全软掉，全靠触手的绑缚支撑。一旁悬浮的光屏依旧冷冰冰的记录着这一切。

一根之前不得不离开温暖肠道的细小触手又回到穴口附近摩挲，它把握机会随着粗大触手又一次的插入挤了进来。

叶在快感冲击下混乱的脑子竟都没意识到它的存在，肠肉收缩，被裹住的一粒粒凸起折磨得不住呻吟，口水混着眼泪一起流下。叶的阴茎冒着水挺立，随着触手抽插的动作在空中可怜地晃动。

新插入的纤细触手发挥了它的作用，它在粗大触手抽出的间隙不断按揉撵过叶的前列腺，反复几次后将那个被操得充血红肿的凸起圈起来狠狠一拧——

“唔...唔、啊——！！！”

叶尖叫着高潮了。

触手贪婪地将叶射出的精液全部吸收，天使的神力对它们来说是不可多得的补品。一根足够细小的触手甚至顺着叶的尿道口慢慢探入，想要吸取里面残留的精液。

叶还沉浸在高潮的迷离中，身体敏感无比，脆弱的尿道在这个时候被攻击让他的身子在触手的绑缚下都弹动起来。

触手并未插入太深，一半阴茎的深度都不到，但这点距离对与从未体验过尿道被侵犯的叶来说也足够刺激了。后穴的触手在一次高潮后也并未停止，粗大带软毛的顶端依旧一下下撞击着前列腺的凸点。前列腺被前后夹击的快感过于强烈，叶脸色潮红，一副他看工口漫画时嘲笑过真实性的淫乱表情。

就在叶的阴茎在尿道刺激下以不正常的速度跳过不应期，半硬抬头时，后穴触手粗暴的抽插突然停下了。

触手前段慢慢打开一个细口，触手的管道蠕动着，开始在叶的后穴排出数颗鸡蛋大小的卵，这些带壳的卵并不会直接孵化，只是介由苗床借用一点天使的神力。

但就是这样被吸取神力的过程直接导致了叶快感的崩溃，本来被一颗颗魔物卵填满后穴的怪异感与压迫前列腺的刺激就足以让他发疯，再加上身体对神力被抽取的应急反应，叶被这种完全超过阈值的快感折磨弄得大脑一阵恍惚。

叶天使圣体自带的保护法术应激地一项项释放，徒劳地抵抗着触手卵的吸取。神力的流失减慢了一点，但只是杯水车薪，甚至反倒是延长了叶受快感折磨的时长。

插入叶尿道的触手也跟着缓慢抽动，顺应生物的繁殖本能，帮助卵的生殖更为成功。

“不要...啊...啊、里面...里面...”

叶在一层层快感下含糊不清地呻吟，自己都不知道自己在说什么了。乳头的触手也换了个玩法，两根滴着粘液，有着吸管般开口的触手把叶的乳头含了进去，内层密密的肉粒贴着敏感的乳头吮吸。

体内的卵吸取着叶的神力，在后穴慢慢地发烫。叶想要后退，逃开这些触手的快感折磨，却连一个借力点都没有。满是汗水与触手淫液的身体在空中颤抖着挣扎，又被触手紧紧绑住。

终于，这些触手卵吸收了足够的神力，它们的表面开始渗出粘液，促使叶的后穴变得更为敏感以助于排出。

从叶大张的双腿间可以看到，完全被超负荷使用的穴口充血红肿，在后穴痉挛着排出的卵的挤压下微微开口。很快，白色的卵壳从穴口露了出来，叶摇着头，迷茫淫乱的脸上写满了难以接受的快感。

不行了，要坏掉了。在叶被快感冲刷的绝望思绪下，一颗卵终于产了出来，落进魔法阵消失不见。穴口的媚肉一下下颤抖收缩，但很快又被下一颗顶开。

就这样，叶排出了三颗卵。身为男性却产卵的倒错感和全身触手持续的攻击把他一次次推上了快感的新高度。就在他以为快要结束时，最后一颗卵不偏不倚，从他的前列腺上狠狠压过。

“哈...哈要，要坏了、嗯啊啊——！”

最后一颗卵被排出，叶射精的欲望被插在尿道口的触手阻塞，阴茎抖动着却一滴精液都无法射出。叶浑身无助地颤抖着，快感回流，陷入了崩溃般的干性高潮。

“关卡2三次高潮达成，状态：合格。请繁育者尽快前往下一关。”

随着电子音响起，触手们和魔法阵一起消失不见。叶一下摔在地上。

过了半晌，他慢慢撑起身，后穴流出的粘液打湿了一小片地面。叶看向身边的光屏，露出了猫咪般可爱的笑容，语气也是一如既往的温柔，身上还带着被触手亵玩的淫靡红肿的痕迹。

“下一关？已经没那个必要了哦，已经找到杀死你们的方法了。”


End file.
